North Wind
by SilverSamurai26
Summary: Not many wonder who North Wind was in his human life. Not many even know he exists. This is his story, of before he became North Wind. Back when he was just a nomadic Inuit boy, who lived in the harsh world of ancient Northern Alaska. (No pairings. OCs because this takes place WAY before the other guardians [excluding Bunny and Sandy] were even born.)
1. Chapter 1

**At first , I wasn't sure whether I should post this or not. A couple people keep telling me it's really good, and that I should definitely post it, so I said, "Why not?". So here you go: A story about Jack's wind, formally known as North Wind, before he became North Wind. Review and tell me if I should keep going with this, please! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

It had been a horrible morning. But that's no surprise seeing as most mornings in northern Alaska were pretty bad back then, but that morning had been the worst of my entire life.

It all started with _her_. I don't know her name, nor do I even know what she looked like. In fact, I know almost nothing about her, but I do know that she was my beginning. The beginning of my story, and the beginning of my life.

However, while she was the one who began the story, she is not the one my story will begin with. That honor goes to Aluki, the wife of an Inuit Chieftain. She had dark, chocolate brown hair, and eyes that one could swear were pitch black. Yet, while one would think such eyes would be cold and void of any emotion, they are probably the warmest, kindest eyes I have ever looked into.

Aluki's morning had started just as badly as mine. About two weeks before that day she had given birth to a small baby girl. It was her first child, and she had been so happy and full of pride. She named her beloved daughter Qannik, which is the Inuit word for snowflake. Aluki cared for Qannik deeply, like any mother would, and watched over her at all times. Her husband would often worry that she would become sick from all the work she did, just to make sure her week old babe was safe and happy.

But no matter how hard she tried and cared for Qannik, there was no way she could save her. A week after Qannik's birth, and already the babe was beginning to show signs of illness. Health back then wasn't like today. If you got sick, all you could do was use the few herbs that you could find and then hope to your Gods that you would get better. You had an even worse chance of survival at infancy. With a low immune system added to the already difficult ways of survival, it was highly doubted that you would survive through the night.

However, Qannik had showed promise. More so than other babes, whose mothers would weep every night of their sickness. Maybe it was because Aluki wasn't one to quit. The moment she learned that Qannik was in danger of death, she did everything in her power to keep her child alive. She never once left Qannik's side, and stayed up all night every night to make sure her daughter didn't pass away while she slept. Maybe it was because of this dedication that Qannik lasted as long as she did. But there was only so much that love and dedication could do.

One day less of two weeks after Qannik's birth. Aluki's husband, wrought with worry over his wife, finally convinced her to sleep. I don't know what would have happened if Aluki had stayed up that night. The other members of the tribe always said that it would have happened whether she had been awake or not, so she shouldn't feel regret about it. But she and I would sometimes wonder, _what if?_ What if Aluki had stayed awake. Would she still have little Qannik, because surely she would never let her babe simply die in the night. She could have done _something_. Right? But in the end, those sort of thoughts are based on the ideals of miracles, and surely those don't exist. Right?

Then again, that morning was a miracle for me. I should have died. I would have... if it weren't for Qannik's death the night before.

Aluki woke up the next morning, and of course, the first thing she did was check up on her little Qannik. Sadly, instead of being met with the sweet gurgles of a sick babe, Aluki saw the deathly pale, still form of her only child. I don't know what Aluki felt at that moment, because she's never told anyone. But it must have been pretty horrible. She probably didn't believe it at first. I wouldn't have. I probably would have kept imagining the little girl was about to turn over in her sleep. That she was only pale because of how cold it was the night before. That her breaths were just very shallow and that, yes, there was slight movement on her tummy that proved that the child was breathing. But reality always hits people who think like that the hardest.

Tuuq, Aluki's husband and chieftain of the tribe, woke up to find his wife sitting on a blanket on the ground with the body of their dead daughter wrapped in her arms. She was rocking Qannik back and forth, as if soothing her to sleep. It had taken a moment for Tuuq to take in the frozen tear lines on his wife's face and the motionless body of Qannik. But a moment was all he needed. They mourned together, though Tuuq kept a brave pose for his wife and the tribe. The tribe mourned too, for the lost Inuit princess. However, it was also the morning the tribe was supposed to migrate North. The whales of this area had all gone South to give birth and raise young in warmer waters a few days before, while other non-migratory food sources were further North. The tribe had stayed as long as they could on behalf of sick Qannik, but their food supply was bound to run out sooner rather that later. It was time to go, whether Aluki wanted to or not.

Tuuq let Aluki rest, knowing the pains and sorrows she was going through, while he packed up. Their bear skin tent was taken down, and put on the sleigh with all of their other belongings. The domesticated wolves were all ready to go, barking with glee as they were harnessed to their sleighs.

Tuuq had hand picked every single dog in his pack to make sure he had the very best. He prided himself in having such a wonderful team. But his favorite dog had to be Kaskae, the pack leader. He was a very handsome dog, a brown and white coat with black markings here and there. His eyes were a bright gold color- a fierce color. He was the single bravest, smartest dog that Tuuq had ever met, and he treated Kaskae with the greatest respect an owner could ever give to their pet. The two might as well have been best friends with how close they were.

When Tuuq was done packing he called for his wife who quickly readied her own dog team and sleigh. Tuuq looked to the other tribe members, his family and friends. There were around forty members in their tribe, and they were all related to one another either by blood, marriage, or friendship. It was a very calm community. Sweet and based on traditions. There were about ten elders in the tribe, the eldest being the Shaman. They were the other leaders. While he was chief, it was they who made the really important decisions.

"Tuuq..." he heard the quiet voice of his wife call to him. She was ready to go. As was the rest of the tribe. All it took was one phrase, and they were off.

Aluki had been having a hard time. She still felt like she had to care for her child, even though her babe was hours gone. She would have swore that she still heard her baby's gurgling voice, if she didn't think it would make her look crazy. She was thankful that Tuuq was taking care of her. She doubted that she would have moved two inches from her daughter for the rest of eternity, if it hadn't been for him. Now they were on their way North and with each minute the dogs ran against the freezing wind and hard ice and snow, the further away from her daughter Aluki was. She was still a mess, tears escaping whenever they could and an awareness of a mother still looking for her lost babe.

And it's for this, that I am forever thankful.

Somehow, within the yips of dogs barking, their padded feet pounding the earth, and the wails of wind whisking past her ears, she heard it. A cry. My cry. She said no one else heard it. That when she told Tuuq, he told her that it was her imagination. That she was upset, and that she was looking for Qannik. But she knew she heard me. It had been quiet, carried by the wind only slightly. And it's only because she was listening for it, that she heard it.

While the others kept racing forward, she secretly fell to the back before racing off towards the direction she heard my cry come from. It took ten minutes before she heard me again. Louder; closer. It took only five minutes after that before she first saw me.

A single boulder surrounded and covered by snow. And next to it was a small fox skin blanket, wrapped in a bundled fold. She let her lead dog off its harness for protection before coming closer. The dog ran ahead of her to the bundle and began to sniff it. She looked to her master and barked once before lying down next to it. Aluki proceeded closer, half knowing what she would find, yet not wanting to believe it.

But finally, there it was. Two feet from where she stood, a small babe shivered in the cold. The fox skin wasn't the only thing the babe had though. It was covered in all kinds of furs. Bear, fox, hare, etc., etc. It had little gloves and a hat to help keep the cold out, but even with all these furs, the babe surely would have died within the next hour. _I_ would have died within the next hour.

Aluki had found me, a babe abandoned, by a mother I'll never know, for some unknown reason. She said that it took her a minute to come to the realization that she had found an abandoned baby in a frozen forest the morning of her daughter's death. She still mourned for her daughter, of course, but she still wished to have a child to raise and hold.

Once she came back from her shocked state, a warm smile came to her. She bent down and picked me up. I was shivering horribly, so she pressed me close to her and rubbed my back to get the warmth back into my body. She said later that I clutched to her with my tiny hands and that I dug my face into her neck. I had been hiccuping, probably from crying, so she had soothed me to sleep by humming to me. She then called for her dog before heading back to her sleigh. She dug out a baby sling from the sleigh that had been made for Qannik, and instead, used it for me. In the sling I was pressed to her back, and I slept the entire ride back to the tribe.

Tuuq had been upset. One minute they were all on their way North, the next minute his mourning wife was no where to be seen. He had sent some men to go look for her while everyone waited. He was relieved when she finally came back into view. Then, as she came closer he had begun lecturing her, saying he had been worried and that she was never to do something like that ever again. However, he was cut off by the sharp cry of the babe on his wife's back.

When Aluki once again held me in her arms, Tuuq stared in shock. His shock was short lived though as all of the woman of the tribe suddenly swarmed Aluki. They began asking question after question, and she answered as best she could. When she told this story to me later on in my life, she made sure to thank me, because it was right about then that I started crying, which gave her an excuse to run away.

That night, when all the animal skin tents were set up for sleep, Aluki and Tuuq had a talk.

"Do you plan on keeping him?" Tuuq asked as his wife tucked me into my new makeshift bed. When she was done, she turned back to her husband, determination all over her face.

"Yes. I do. Is there a problem with that?" Tuuq sighed. His wife was stubborn, and very rarely liked talking about things if there was a chance that she might lose something.

"No, love. There's no problem. I just worry for you." he said calmly.

"What is there to worry about. He's just a babe." Aluki retorted.

"I know that, love. But..." he took a moment to quickly gather his thoughts. "Aluki. He won't replace Qannik."

"Of course not. Had Qannik... still been alive when I found him, I still would have taken him. Just because she's... gone, doesn't mean I want to replace her." Aluki turned back towards me and absently brushed my short hair out of my face. "He still needed me. And whether you like it or not, I need him. He won't _ever_ replace Qannik, but that doesn't change the fact that right now, I'm a mother. And I'll do whatever I need to do, to make this child my son."

Tuuq sighed again. No one ever gave him simple answers anymore.

"Alright, Aluki. You can keep him, but on one condition." Aluki's face brightened up.

"What condition?" she asked.

"I get to name him." Her face fell, and she began to pout.

"Come now, Aluki. You named Qannik."

"So? I want to name him too. I found him." she pouted.

"Yes, but I'm letting you keep him." Tuuq retorted. With a sigh, Aluki gave a nod of permission. With a victorious grin, Tuuq walked up to his wife and, now, his adopted son. He looked at me for a moment before looking to his wife.

"How did you find him again?" he asked her. She thought a moment.

"The wind carried his cry, and I heard it. Vaguely." she replied. Tuuq smiled at that, remembering something his father had once told him.

"The North Wind is silent, which makes it an expert at carrying someone's voice to another person." he quoted. Aluki smiled, having heard this phrase before. It really wasn't a very "useful" phrase, but it was true. Tuuq smiled back at her, before looking at the sleeping babe. "Kannannaq, for North Wind." he decided.

"That's a long name dear." Aluki replied while smiling sweetly. She actually liked the name, even if it was long.

"Then we'll shorten it to Naq when he's not in trouble." Tuuq finished. Aluki's chuckle was not missed, and soon Tuuq was smiling along with her. They then ate their dinner with the tribe and retired to their beds.

Our morning had started horribly, with death and abandon, but that night was the most peaceful night I have ever experienced in my life. The Northern Lights danced with the stars, and the full moon watched over us as we slept. Using its light to chase away the darkness I had yet to learn to fear.

I don't know her name, and I have no idea what she looks like. However, she was my beginning. She was the one who left me near a snow covered boulder on a cold winter day. She was the mother that left her child's fate in the hands of the winter chill.

And it was the greatest choice she could have ever made.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo... The first chapter seems to be the best thing I've written so far in my LIFE. Therefore, I was a tad scared of writing a second chapter. I was worried that, after reading the first chapter, you people would be disappointed with a, probably not as good, second chapter. (I'm slightly depressed, so negative, self-conscience thoughts like that show up a lot for me...) But I'm over it now! (With the help of family and friends saying it's a good continuation.) On to the story! If you find something that could be revised, say so okay. :D**

**Chapter 2:**

Many migrations passed since that fateful morning, and I had recently turned four years old that winter. Aluki, whom I lovingly dubbed, "Momma" took wonderful care of me. Most of the time, she and Tuuq would forget that I was their adopted son, instead of their blood related son. At four years, I didn't even know what being adopted meant. I never really took the time to learn either, because I was too busy watching the world instead of asking questions. Watching it, and being a part of it. The moment I learned to walk, I would get into places I wasn't supposed to. I would always escape from the watchful eyes of Tuuq and Aluki, which didn't please them in the slightest. In the end, it became the tribe's unspoken promise to keep an eye on me, and to return me whenever it was obvious that I had escaped.

It was spring time, which meant the snow and ice had almost completely melted, and a chilly breeze flew across the land. The whales had returned to feed, and the caribou were taking their turn to birth and raise their young. The world was alive with the promise of rebirth and hope for a new year. However, the caribou weren't the only ones having children.

Aluki had been excited all winter. Whenever I asked why, which meant giving her a curious look, she'd simply reply, "You're going to have a cousin."

I had no idea what she was talking about at the time. I was too young and too inexperienced to know what a "cousin" was. Was it something I could eat? Something to wear? Maybe I could play with it. I tried asking Aluki, but I didn't know the words that would allow her to understand me. Thankfully, it didn't take long to find out.

Tuuq's sister, and Aluki's best friend, had been pregnant for the past 9 months, and the entire tribe was buzzing with excitement. The birth of a child was a special thing in a tribe. It assured the future, and strengthened the bond between families. Even those who were not blood related became ecstatic at the thought of a new tribe member. Everyone was happily awaiting the birth of Luava's child.

Luava was my aunt, and the thing I remember most about her, was that she was tall. She was taller than most other men in the tribe, excluding her own husband and Tuuq, her brother. She was also strongly built, with muscles slightly larger than the other women. Instead of sewing, and caring for the home (which she did do occasionally) Luava preferred to hunt with the men. She was a very skilled hunter, and the men always welcomed her.

Somehow though, her personality was the opposite of her physical appearance. While she loved to hunt, she also enjoyed foraging. She was soft spoken, calm, gentle and kind. I'd never admit it, but I always viewed her as a second mother. A strong second mother. However, now she was going to be the mother of someone else.

There's something about a family getting excited, that makes children get even more excited. Maybe they just don't want to be left out. Or maybe they like making it a competition, and try to be more excited on purpose. Whatever the reason, I was just as excited as everyone else. Even if I had no idea as to why.

But the real excitement, began that morning. Luava was caring for her sled dogs while her husband went hunting. She had been quite upset the day the men told her she was too far along to go hunting. So, she kept herself busy in order to help keep her mind off of the more enjoyable task that she _could_ be doing. She never saw herself as weak, even when she was with child.

When her contractions began, she ignored them. She was plenty used to pregnancy pains by then, so she didn't realize what was happening. However, they got worse, and the time in-between them became shorter. She began to realize what was going on when something within popped. Looking down, she saw liquid dripping down her legs. Her eyes bulged and she quickly called for Aluki.

My momma, along with pretty much every other woman in the tribe, quickly came to Luava's aid. They rushed her into a midwife's tent, and began the long process of labor and birth. I, like every other child, had to wait outside. My momma was in there though, so many times I attempted to sneak in. Being only four, I never made it in very far. To this day, I have no idea what goes on inside a midwife's tent when a woman gives birth. Even when I was older and had the chance to secretly sneak in, I was too scared to take a peak.

Hours passed by slowly that day. Even when the hunters, Tuuq and my uncle came home with two caribou carcasses, everything moved at a snail's pace. My uncle went into the tent with my momma and Luava, while my father went to speak with the elders. I sat near the midwife's tent, playing with the grass and watching the clouds role by.

Then I heard it. A bit past midday, a newborn baby's cry rang through the air. I was startled. Being the youngest in the tribe, I had never heard a baby cry before. However, for some reason, I felt worried. Why was someone crying? I should help them! Without really paying attention, I ran in the direction of the cry. Which came directly from the midwife's tent.

All the times when I had previously attempted to enter the tent had been done in secrecy. I was trying to be sneaky, and each time I got caught. However, it seemed all I really had to do was rush in unexpectedly and they never would have caught me. Because I darted in as fast as my four year old legs could carry me, and ran straight to the bedding in the middle.

Luava laid there, tired and weak, and in her arms was a small bundle of blankets. I walked over to her shyly, before sitting on my knees at the edge of her bedding. I strained my neck as much as possible to see over all the blankets and into them. I knew something was there. I could see it moving. Luava, seeing my childish attempts, slowly lowered the bundle so I could view its contents.

Snuggled up in the blankets, was a small dark skinned baby boy. His short, fluffy hair was chocolate brown, and his big eyes were closed. His small chubby hands clenched and unclenched around nothing, as if searching for something to grab onto. The small gurgles that came from his mouth seemed to make the women in the tent coo with delight. He sounded silly to me. I looked to Luava, then back at the baby, then to Luava again. I pointed to the baby with a determined finger and gave her a look that said, _where did you get that?_ Luava chuckled before looking up and to my right. Following her line of sight, I saw Aluki standing next to me, and next to her my Uncle stood guard, watching his new family with a soft love I had never seen in his eyes before.

Aluki gave Luava a shrug before kneeling down next to me. She reached over to her sister-in-law who gladly passed her son over. Taking the babe gently in her arms, Aluki brought him closer to me.

"This is your new cousin." Aluki said with a tired voice. She had helped the midwife bring the baby into the world, so she was just as tired as her sister. I looked down at the now closer child in my momma's arms. I cocked my head in confusion. That's what a cousin is? A small, boy version of Luava? I stared intently at the baby. They probably wont let me eat it, huh?

"Come Naq. Say hello." Aluki commanded. I gave her a look. I didn't really want to say hi to it. I wasn't exactly sure what it was yet...

But then, he opened his eyes. He looked straight at me with one gray eye, and one bright green.

It wasn't a common saying back then, but the eyes were windows to the soul, even in my time. Even as a young four year old boy, I could see straight into that baby's soul. I couldn't put it into words, but somehow I just knew. This baby was special. In what way, I was uncertain. I just knew that he was.

We watched each other for a moment, when I felt something cold grasp two of my fingers. Looking down, I saw that one of his hands that hadn't known what to do with itself before, had found its way to my index and middle finger. He squeezed them gently before deciding it was completely acceptable to drench them in his saliva.

"Ugh!" I quickly pulled my hand away and stuck out my tongue in disgust. I looked up at Aluki who was trying to hide her laughter, and pointed at the baby in her arms. "Don't like." I said in my four year old voice. That messy thing _had_ to be gotten rid of- immediately.

Aluki didn't hide her laugh this time, and picked me up with her free arm. The monstrosity in her other arm had currently gotten a hold of the edge of its blanket and was gumming the poor furs to death.

"Naq, this is Tikaani. He's Luava's son." Aluki said to me.

"Son?" I asked. She simply nodded her head. I knew what the word meant- it meant she wouldn't be getting rid of it any time soon...

"Can you say 'Tikaani', sweety?" she asked. I didn't want to say the thing's name, but I knew Aluki wouldn't stop asking until I at least tried.

"Ti- Tikan. Tika-nae..." There, that was all they'd get from me. The women in the tent chuckled at my attempt before slowly leaving, one-by-one. My uncle followed close behind after giving his wife one last loving look. She returned it weakly. I watched as Aluki handed Tikaani (The little, slobbery demon...) back to Luava. My aunt rested the babe on the bedding next to her, and slowly began to fall asleep. The baby, nestled safely next to his mother, quickly followed her example. Aluki then lifted me up as she stood.

"Come little one. Let's let them sleep." She walked me out as I peered over her shoulder. I continued to watch the sleeping babe until he was no longer in my sight. As much as I didn't like him at that moment, I knew we'd be seeing a lot of each other from then on out. He would be the bane of my existence, I was sure.

For the rest of that year, I had to deal with the fact that I was no longer the tribe's youngest. People no longer cooed over my cuteness like they did Tikaani, and whenever the two of us were in the same room, everyone gave _him_ the attention, and not me. I would have been fine with it, honestly. It would have been annoying, but I could have dealt with it. However, when the day came when Aluki began giving him _too much_ attention, the gloves came off. That kid could take the affections of anyone he wanted... _except_ Aluki. She was my momma, and I wasn't interested in sharing.

It was safe to say that I didn't like the new baby, and I lived with my dislike all year and much of the next. However, the excitement of a new baby slowly began to fade- much to my satisfaction. They still cooed when they interacted with him, but it didn't keep them from complimenting me on how well I was growing up. I will admit, I was quite a handsome child.

Aluki began to calm down soon after the rest did, but she was still a doting aunt. It was her idea that Tikaani and I should have "play-dates". Thus, the two of us were forced to play together in either Aluki or Luava's home. But I didn't let the forced interaction put me in a bad mood. I simply took out my frustration on a, now one-year-old, innocent Tikaani. I wasn't bullying him, so don't freak out. But, every now and then, I would play tiny pranks on the unsuspecting babe. Sometimes I would hide his toys. Other times I would draw on his face and say that he did it to himself. Now that I look back on it, I don't think either Aluki or Luava believed me. In fact, they probably joked about it later with the other women.

I understand that my jealousy was childish, but I was just that- a child. It wouldn't be until I was older, when I would realize that I had been silly. It was at this time, that I would find that Tikaani and I could actually be friends. I would be eight at the time, and Tikaani- four. It would, also, only be thirteen years away from the ending of my story.

**There you go! I'll try to get chapter 3 out as soon as possible- but no promises! The story wont really have that fairy-tale feel that the first chapter had, so I hope that doesn't upset anyone. Anyway, onto Chapter 4!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Whew! Finally done! I'm sorry that I take so long with updates- it's just who I am. But I have made a vow to complete this story, so I will. (That goes for my other story too...) I noticed that I said, "On to chapter 4" in my last AN instead of Chapter 3. ^_^" Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Wind who is mentioned in the movie and/or the books. However, Kannannaq's character (personality, looks, story, etc) is completely my own. ^v^ As are all of the other characters in this story. I also will admit to not being an expert on Inuit culture in the slightest, and therefore ask for you to go easy on me if you see something wrong. Chalk it up to being a million year old tribe, with a no longer practiced culture- yeah? I do my best...**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! It's short, but I'd like to believe that it's entertaining. (It's ****_something_**** at least...)**

I was upset. _Very_ upset.

If you're wondering why- the answer is simple: Tikaani. He's _always_ the reason why.

It was just a normal, wonderful day. I was learning to hunt with my father, and I was far away from my annoying, little cousin. However, such peace could never last. As I messed with one of my father's traps, trying to learn how to set it, my uncle came over the hill with his four year old in tow. He looked like such a happy little child, what with his big toothy grin, and his joy filled laugh as he chased after his dad. Such a sight was adorable to everyone. Everyone but me. I still couldn't understand why everyone was so in love with Tikaani. He was just an annoying kid- nothing to be excited about. I had once thought that my father shared my view. I believed that Tikaani was just a normal kid in his eyes, too.

I had been wrong.

Turns out, my father was just as affected by my cousin as everyone else was, I just didn't realize it until that day. Because he so happily agreed to let him hunt with us while his father went fishing with his mom. He showed the runt how to create a trap, and how to tie the knots. He completely ignored me…

I, of course, complained.

"I don't want him here." I told my father stubbornly. He sighed as he continued to tie a knot on one of the traps- Tikaani was free to just hang around at that point.

"Kannannaq, we've talked about this. Tikaani is your cousin. You have to learn to get along, whether you like it or not." He picked the trap up and walked a little ways away; leaving me with my burden of a cousin. I glared at him as he played in the grass and patches of icy snow, unaware of the problems of life. How much I wished I didn't have to deal with him.

"Naq, I'm going a little deeper in to set this trap up. Watch after Tikaani." My father called from within the trees. Back then, it was normal to leave your children alone. It taught us to be unafraid of the world, and to take care of ourselves.

"Naki…" I heard the gurgling thing behind me say. I turned around to see him standing there, half my size, and reaching up to me like he wanted me to hold him.

"Kannannaq." I said sternly. "Say it right or don't say it at all." I then lightly pushed him aside and continued to work on my trap. I didn't look, but I suspect the younger boy would have been upset. But I didn't look, so I wouldn't know. I didn't look…

A few minutes passed by- I was still trying to get my trap to work, and Tikaani was playing with some snow again. I was focused completely on my trap when all of a sudden…

"Naki! Flower!" he exclaimed as he held a snowdrop in front of my face. I cringed, not liking that he was so close to me without my permission. But I didn't say anything. I just stood up, and walked away.

"Naki?" he said quietly, and it annoyed me. But I ignored him, and continued to work on a new trap; my back to Tikaani. When I happened to glance over my shoulder, I saw him sitting away from me, hunched over near the edge of the forest. I turned back towards my trap, and paid him no mind. That was… until I heard him scream. It was loud, and startled me into a high jump. When I turned around, my terror rose.

There, standing over a curled up Tikaani, was a giant Dire Wolf. For those of you who don't know what those are, I don't blame you. They're all extinct now, but there was once a time when they dominated my world. They were giants, and they were unafraid of humans. In fact, they really weren't afraid of anything- Especially when they were in a pack.

It growled at me, challenging me to take his prey. I was so scared I didn't think I even _could_ challenge him. I just stood there, shaking as if it were winter, watching the monster that could easily rip me into bits.

"N-Nak…ki…" Tikaani cried quietly, begging me to help him. And, for some reason, it woke me up. Without thinking, I quickly grabbed a large stone from the ground and threw it hard at the wolf. He growled and furiously rubbed his head, in pain. I yelled at the beast, before turning tail and running for a tree; the infuriated wolf was hot on my heels. I climbed quickly to the lowest branch, which would be out of the wolf's reach. He stood on his hind paws and attempted to grab me with his jaws, but I was far enough away. Now stuck in the tree, I wondered what could have possibly possessed me into attacking a fully grown, male Dire Wolf. I must have been nuts. Even now, I shiver at the thought of what one misstep could have left me as.

Looking up and past the wolf, I saw Tikaani watching the animal, dumbfounded.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him, which shook him awake. He looked to me, still shocked. "Don't just sit there! Run!" And he did. But he went the wrong way. Instead of running for the village to maybe find help, he went _deeper_ into the forest.

'_You idiot kid!_' I thought to myself. What was he thinking! If I somehow managed to get away from the wolf, how would I ever find him in there?!

So there I was. Trapped in a tree, with an angry wolf doing everything it could to get at me, and a four-year-old cousin who was likely to be lost by now. I stayed up there for about ten minutes, and each minute I could have sworn the wolf was getting closer. But then, Tikaani came back. And, to my surprise, he had brought my father with him.

My father made quick work of the wolf, putting a gash in its shoulder before chasing it off. He helped me down from my perch before hugging me close. I could feel him shaking as well. Had he been scared?

"What happened?" he asked in his ever demanding voice.

"W-we were just sitting here when the wolf attacked Tikaani. I-I hit the wolf with a rock and made him chase me up the tree, so Tikaani could run away." I answered, doing my best to keep from stuttering. I heard my father huff, before laughing a bit, which confused me. What about that was funny? It was terrifying! Not funny! But I let the question die as he hugged me tighter.

"You are too brave, boy. You should learn to run." He said as his shaking calmed.

"But… you told me to look after Tikaani." I answered. I may not like the kid, but that doesn't mean I don't listen to orders regarding his safety. I heard my father laugh again, louder and more believable this time, before holding me at arm's length.

"I did, didn't I? Well, then… Good job." He let go of me and stood then. He looked back towards the village, and bit the inside of his cheek before looking back to me and Tikaani. "How about we don't worry your mothers with this story, okay?" he said. I could hear the order in his tone. "Don't tell mom."

"Okay." I said obediently, and the moment my mouth shut, Tikaani replied as well.

"Okay." He said, matching my tone of obedience perfectly. I stared at him, a little less annoyed than I probably, normally would have been, while my father laughed loudly.

"Good then. Let's head back home." He turned and motioned for us to follow, which we did. As we walked, Tikaani somehow managed to stay side-by-side with me. I tried to ignore him… but I couldn't.

"Thank you." It wasn't him that said it. I felt like he deserved to hear it- after all, he found my dad instead of running back to the village to hide. I wondered if it was just an instant thing he did, or if he actually thought about it. Going by his confused expression, I'd say it was the first option.

"You helped me back there. You didn't have to." I said as simply as I could. (He's four, remember.)

"You're my cousin." He replied cheerfully. "Always help!" I watched his gleeful face for a moment, before smiling warmly- the first time I ever smiled at him like that- and replied.

"That's right. Cousins always help each other." He nodded, agreeing.

"Best friends too!" he exclaimed, and his words stunned me. Friends? Did he really think that?! Why would he think that _we_ were _friends_?! That was just… just…

"Friends, huh?" I thought about it. I really didn't have any friends, so the word was kind of strange to me. "I… I might like that…" I noticed his smile widen, before I felt his hand wrap into mine. I looked down, startled.

"Me too!" he said, and I began questioning whether or not he even knew what he was saying. I smiled again.

"Okay, we're friends. But you better realize that I'll probably be mean to you. I'll treat you badly, and make you do things you won't want to do. And you better do it, or I'll make you feel bad about not doing it. I hold grudges, and you'll probably go to bed sore every night. Are you sure you're up for that?" I asked him. I wanted him to know exactly what he was getting himself into. I half expected him to back out- I would have- but instead I was met with a hearty, "Okay!"

My father had chuckled, knowing our conversation of friendship was childish, and knowing that he'd be telling my mother about it very soon. But my childish self, ignored his chuckle, and pretended he wasn't there, in favor of talking to my first, new best friend, who doubled as my two-eyed cousin.

**There we are! Chapter 3! (Not 4...) ****_Next_**** is Chapter 4! ;D**


End file.
